Confessions
by theemutsje
Summary: People don't always do what they want to do, nor say what they deep down want to say. What they should say. Fact: everybody lies. Some only lie about minor things, others even lie about the really important stuff. But what all of them have in common is reasons. Every lie, no matter how small, has its hidden motive. DRABBLES
1. Draco on hair

**Author's note**: So, this is just a collection of idea's that are in my head. Various characters, various subjects... I hope you'll enjoy them, I certainly loved writing them.

English isn't my first language, so that explains it when I use weird phrases or odd words. Positive critique is always welcome, so feel free to correct me, and I'll correct it in here!

**Rating**: At the moment it's T, for some swearing here and there. If it goes up, I'll change it and mention it in the chapters that are M or something like that!

* * *

**Draco on hair**

Draco Malfoy was not a fan of his hair. Yes, he liked it when other people complimented him on it, he loved it when he felt the envious gazes of other people on him, but he was not a big fan of it.

First, it was too blond. Sure, it was the Malfoy trademark, but on some days it was nearly white. Especially on sunny days. Draco hated sunny days, only because they made his hair white. White like a ferret.

The second reason was the importance of good-looking hair. Not only was the (overly) blond hair the Malfoy trademark, his father wanted it perfect. It didn't matter if nobody saw him, it had to be perfect. It had to be perfect when he woke up. It had to be perfect when he played Quidditch. It had to be perfect when they were alone for the day and no one but his parents saw him. So every morning he had to spend nearly 3 quarters of an hour on his hair. To get it perfect.

The third and last reason was Potter. Potter and his just-shagged hair that everybody loved. Draco hated Potters hair. He hated it how everybody liked it. He hated how it always looked great. He hated it how Potter wasn't even aware of his hairs power. He hated it that Potter didn't need to spend nearly 3 quarters of an hour on it, every bloody morning. Draco even doubted it that Potter combed it once a month. And Draco passionately hated, really hated, that he liked Potters hair, too. He hated how he would wish it was his. Stupid Potter. Stupid hair.


	2. Hermoine on studying

**Hermoine on studying**

Hermoine Granger has always been the best in all her classes. She was the best in primary school and she was the best at Hogwarts. She has spent more time in libraries than any other year mate. And it paid off. Straight A's. Whatever question was asked in class, Hermoine knew the answer within a heartbeat. It helped with magic, too. It made Potions, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy easy. She always knew the answer, and when she didn't, she looked it up so she did for next time the question was asked.

What no one knew was that she wasn't fond of studying. In fact, she'd rather played games all evening long with Harry and Ron, than study. Some days she was really tempted to give in, to just throw her books away and have a girls-night with Ginny, or to play Exploding Snap with Harry and Ron. But then she would remind herself. She'd made herself think back to the time when she wasn't studying all the time. When she wasn't the smartest of her year. She was no one back then.

Oh, wait, she was somebody when she wasn't smart. Hermoine was the weird girl with the braces, the bushy hair and healthy food. Nobody liked her. Nobody came to her house to play with her. She was just ignored. And then there was primary school with their tests. Hermoine remembered studying for the first time, she had to write letters. She'd practiced the entire weekend and her teacher was so proud. She even got a star for it. She was somebody and everybody knew her name.

Every time Hermoine wanted to quit studying, she thought back to her first year of primary school. The first year that she felt that she was good at something. And maybe not everybody liked her for being so smart, they still had to acknowledge her because of it.


	3. Blaise on tattoos

I'm not entirely happy with this.. I don't know why, but there is something missing... But I absolutely adore Blaise, so here it is!

* * *

**Blaise on tattoos**

Blaise Zabini was your normal stuck-up, pure-blood Slytherin. Nobody questioned that. He excelled at sneering, at looking down on mudbloods and muggles in general. He could be vain, was a bit self-centered and was smart. Blaise was a very private person, but everybody knew enough about him. They knew to leave him alone and not to mess with him. He could be a real pain in the ass, when needed.

Because of that, Blaise had only a hand full of friends. Well, he wouldn't call them friends, they were more acquaintances. Draco Malfoy was alright if he wasn't talking about Potter and Pansy Parkinson was okay-company if she stopped mooning over Draco so you have a conversation with her. But he told them nothing about himself. Well, he talked to them about himself, but he never told them something meaningful.

Like his fascination with muggle tattoos. Blaise couldn't stand muggles and if asked, he would swear that the world was better off without them. But their tattoos were great. Really, really great. Not that he would ever admit that.

Wizarding tattoos are cheap. You can get them easily and they're easily removed. And they move. In general, they look fake and they usually mean nothing. Muggle tattoos are expensive. Well, for a normal person anyway. And you can't remove them without leaving a trace, and it hurts to get one. Muggle tattoos are meaningful, because they're usually for life and not used as jewelry.

Blaise was nine when he saw his first muggle tattoo. There was this guy who had a sleeveless shirt on and he had a dragon tattooed on his arm. It didn't move and the colours were not that bright, but it looked magnificent. Like it was a piece of him, not a piece of clothing that you can put on and off. Blaise had asked his mother what it was. His mother had looked at the muggle and sneered. 'It's a muggle tattoo, Blaise.' He'd asked her why it was so different than a wizarding one. 'Because _that_'s barbaric, sweetheart. You can't get them off. Now, stop staring, Blaise, that's unbecoming.' Blaise couldn't stop staring, but he made sure that his mother didn't see him looking.

Over the years Blaise saw a lot of muggle tattoos, because he knew where to look. When he was sixteen visited a muggle tattoo shop, where he got a lot of information. He was seventeen when he got his first tattoo. Nobody had ever seen it – and he would keep it that way, but every time he saw the little snake on his ankle he had to stop and stare.


	4. Voldemort on obsessions

Thanks for the reviews, they make my day! And AshNox, I agree, Blaise is the best!  
I had a great time with writing this one, I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

**Voldemort on obsessions **

Lord Voldemort wasn't a very introspective person. He really wasn't the type of guy who sat down every Sunday to think about his motives and stuff. However, that didn't mean that he wasn't aware of his lesser strong points (Lord Voldemort has no weaknesses, period).

Ever since he was a little boy he tended to be a bit obsessive. If he wanted something, he wanted it. Not later, he wanted it right now. The grown-ups at the orphanage called it headstrong and told him that he would grow out of it. At Hogwarts they called it ambitious and told him it was a good thing. Lord Voldemort just smiled and nodded when they needed a bit more encouragement, but he knew what it was. Obsessive behavior.

For example, how he wanted to kill Potter. Everyone could understand that it was really important that the boy would die, but they had no idea how it was for him. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Every minute of the day was spent on coming up with plans on how to kill the boy. Some days he couldn't even sleep, because he had thought of a good plan and wanted to work out the details. Or he was just imagining how the boy would drop dead because of his Killing Curse.

Lord Voldemort knew that it wasn't very healthy, but it was impossible to stop. Sometimes he could shift his attention to other matters, but that wasn't very long. Usually it lasted for half a day and then, without even realizing it, all he could think about was the boy. Just a word could set him off, or a set of green eyes, or the colour green in general, and then the Potter-boy was all he could think about. How he could lure him towards him, make him beg for his life on his bare knees in front of him and he would laugh. His Death Eaters would make fun of the boy, insult him until he would tell them to stop. His next move would be to kill the boy and –

Bloody hell, he was doing it again.


	5. Parvati on Divination

**Parvati on Divination**

Parvati Patil was known for her interest in Divination. Together with her best friend Lavender Brown she had spent a lot of lunch-breaks in Professor Trelawney's tower, analyzing the meaning of their dreams, reading Tarot cards and gazing into crystal balls. Everyone made fun of Professor Trelawney and Divination in general, and every time she would defend both of them. She would get so offended when they insulted Professor Trelawney, they just didn't understand. Some days she could burst into tears, because of the unfairness of it all…

Parvati thought Divination was Hogwash and she was pretty sure Trelawney was a fraud. She had no idea how Lavender could believe anything Trelawney said – she felt like she was Loony Lovegood just because she was listening to it.

When Lavender's rabbit died and she told everyone that Trelawney had predicted it, Parvati could smack her. But she didn't, because all those years ago she made herself a promise. She wouldn't become like her uptight, older sister – something what Padma desperately was trying to become. Parvati had chosen for Gryffindor, for a carefree life with friends. Lavender was the key to such a life. So, Parvati didn't smack Lavender. Horror-struck she told everyone that Professor Trelawney had predicted the death of Lavender's rabbit.


	6. Sirius on regret

I don't know if this works. I haven't checked the details, so I don't know if this fits, but in my head it does. I'd like to believe that Sirius had a reason why he betrayed Remus, and I'd like to believe that he loved his brother. Oh, by the way, this takes place before Lily and James were killed, if anybody is wondering.

* * *

**Sirius on regret**

Sirius Black wasn't the type of guy to look back. He was carefree, he was wild. He would pick a goal and stick to it. He was very straightforward and he was proud on that. When anyone asked him if he regretted doing something, he would answer that he only regretted not doing things.

That was such a lie. Sirius regretted many things. He regretted getting a tattoo with the love of his life, who turned out to be _not_ the love of his life He regretted not trying hard enough to save his brother, Regulus Black, when they were young and not divided by House. He regretted covering for his parents for all those years.

Sirius regretted telling Remus's secret to Snape. He seriously regretted that one. Remus had forgiven him, but he could never forgive himself.

He could remember it so clearly. He had an awful day. An awful week. Three days before the incident there was a rumor that his brother was going to be initiated. He had ignored it at the time, kept it a secret to his friends. The day before the incident James started a discussion about Death Eaters and Sirius just blew up. It was just too much. He didn't came back that night, instead he stayed in the Room of Requirement, getting drunk. He skipped classes and after lunch he felt sober enough to find Reg. He went to the Slytherin Common Room, where he found Snape. 'Regulus went home two days ago, Black.' He could punch the git. Sirius was about to, but then Snape started to ask him questions about Remus. And he blurted it out. Well, yelled it in his face is more accurate. Snape had run off, and all Sirius could do was stare at the entrance of the Slytherin Common Room for a moment, not believing he said it. By the time he snapped out of it, it was too late. Snape saw Remus. He almost killed Snape. He almost killed someone. He almost became what his parents wanted him to become. A killer.

Not a single moment went by without regretting that day.


	7. Astoria on love

**Astoria on love **

Astoria Greengrass grew up in the shadow of her big sister and was often forgotten. Growing up with an older, perfect sister had made her a very ambitious girl. It made her sly, cunning and an occasional liar. It made her the perfect Slytherin. From young age Astoria decided that the only way to best her sister was to find a better husband. The next question was: who?

The first boy that was up to her standards was Matthew Harper. He was the reserve Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team, handsome, witty and he had good grades. Yes, he was perfect, until he made one big mistake: he cut off all of his hair, making him look like a barbarian.

Blaise Zabini, a tall young man with high cheekbones and vivid eyes was the next boy on her list. His mother had been widowed seven times, and because of that she was rich. He was perfect, fit, but too arrogant for her. He had no friends, only some acquaintances, and Astoria's future husband should be at ease in public.

After Zabini Astoria gave up on finding a husband in the Slytherin House and focused on Ravenclaw. A Ravenclaw may not be as good as a Slytherin, but if he was just perfect enough, nobody would remember his House after Hogwarts.

Astoria almost picked Marcus Belby, nephew of a potioneer who invented the Wolfsbane Potion and got an Order of Merlin for it, when she overheard her sister talking about Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy was not someone she had considered. Yes, Malfoy was rich, powerful, a Perfect and because he was Lucius Malfoy's only son he was the Malfoy heir. The only thing that Astoria had against him was that she hated blue-eyed blonds and that was why he wasn't on her short list. Her sister, however, put him right on the top of her short list.

Four years later Astoria Greengrass became Astoria Malfoy. She still hated blue-eyed blonds and she wasn't really attracted to him, but whenever she told him that she loved him it wasn't entirely a lie. In a way she loved Malfoy, because he made her better than her sister.


	8. Teddy on turquoise

**Teddy on turquoise**

Ted Lupin always told people that he liked turquoise. That is was such a bright, optimistic colour. Besides, it was his girlfriend's favourite colour.

Teddy hated the colour, he really, really hated the colour.

When Teddy was younger he loved to change his appearance. Especially his hair. The colour of his hair would change every day. Deep red, white, reddish-brown, purple, orange, a pastel-beige, you name it and Teddy had it. Not all of the colours were his favorites, but that didn't really matter, because the next day it would he change it anyway. That changed when he turned fifteen, when he changed his hair to a bright turquoise and he didn't change it afterwards. He told everyone he did it because he was tired of changing his hair colour all the time and that he loved turquoise.

In reality had the little – he was six at the time – Albus Severus Potter dyed his hair for the sixth time. This time he dyed it to a soft green. Like Teddy. When his mother had found out, his hair was spelled normal and he was send to his room to think. Teddy felt bad for the boy and when he went upstairs, he found the boy crying. He tried to comfort him, by telling him that it was alright and that his hair was great as it was. Little Al told him that he hated his common hair colour and that he wished he could change it like Teddy. Teddy had no idea how to comfort the boy, so he did the only thing that he could and turned his hair turquoise. Turquoise, the only colour he really hated. Al, who was aware of Teddy's dislike for the colour, stopped crying and grinned.

Most people thought that hs 'fondness' for the bright colour was because of his mother, who had pink hair. His girlfriend told everyone that it was turquoise because it was her favorite colour.

Teddy always lied when people asked about his turquoise hair and he was okay with that. It was a secret between Al and him, the boy – not so little anymore – who still grinned when he saw his turquoise hair.


	9. Lucy on cars

_Very short, but very cute. Ah, well, that's what I think anyway (:_

* * *

**Lucy on cars**

Lucy Weasley absolutely adored muggle cars. She liked the new, sport cars, she liked the classic cars and she loved the cars her grandfather Weasley adjusted with magic. Lucy definitely loved the magical cars.

When Lucy turned eleven, her grandpa took her out for a drive with his Chevy Impala.

When Lucy tuned seventeen, her grandpa taught her how to drive.

When Lucy turned twenty-one, her grandpa gave her the Chevy Impala.

Those three best days were the best days of her life.

Lucy didn't like cars. A car was just some silly muggle invention. They were expensive and driving with one was complicated. Every time she sat behind the wheel she was scared to crash it – and she was a Gryffindor for crying out loud!

Molly Weasley, her sister, had both of their grandmothers and grandpa Turner, so Lucy pretended to love cars, and had grandfather Weasley.


	10. Remus on werewolfry

_Another short one, the next one will be slightly longer, I promise (;_

* * *

**Remus on werewolfry**

Remus Lupin always said that he disliked – no hated being a werewolf.

But he didn't. Not really.

Granted, the full moon was something Remus hated. He hated that he changed into a wild animal, trying to eat everything that moved – okay, that wasn't entirely true, he only tried to eat humans. God bless him. He hated how they had to lock him up, so he wouldn't infect someone, or even worse, kill someone. He hated how people would pity him, or when they were afraid of him.

But being a werewolf had his advantages. His nose was always better than normal humans. His reflexes were faster. His sight was better. He healed faster. He never got lost, no matter where he was, where he was trying to get or what time of the day it was.

Okay, so cats hated him and he couldn't touch anything silver because it would burn. Oh yeah, and there was this part that he changed into a wild animal that wasn't very domestic, but other than that? Being a werewolf was pretty cool.

Not that any human would understand. So, because it was expected, Remus always said he hated being a werewolf, even when it wasn't entirely true.


	11. Dominique on Scamanders

_Dom and San are cool, yay!_

* * *

**Dominique on Scamanders **

Dominique Weasley lied about a Christmas present in her sixth year. She told everyone that Lorcan Scamander had given her a notebook. Nobody would've believed the truth, anyway.

Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, twins, looked identical and a stranger could never tell one from the other, but their personalities were worlds apart.

Lor was Sorted into Ravenclaw. He had good grades, a few close friends, was usually very shy around strangers and never went anywhere without his necklace of Butterbeer caps. Lor was very good-natured, always knew how to cheer you up and could tell you the weirdest things.

San, on the other hand, was Sorted into Slytherin. He was very popular, sarcastic and was trying to break every rule, just because he could. San wasn't very nice company and even though he was very popular, he probably hadn't any real friends. He was short tempered, had a sharp tongue and even though his grades weren't that good, he was really good with magic.

But Dominique knew what other things San could do with his tongue other than throwing insults. For almost six months they had been shagging – Dominique knew it wasn't a secret relationship, because nobody could live up to his ridiculously high standards – and for Christmas he had given her a scrapbook full of pictures. Pictures of places where they'd had sex. There was a note attached to the present: 'let's see how much time we need to fill this scrapbook – LS'.

No, Dominique was sure nobody would've believed the truth and even when they did, her dad wouldn't be pleased that she was having sex with San. He probably would tell her to never see him again, and Dominique was too curious to let that happen. How much time would they need?


End file.
